lego_marvel_superheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 is the sequel to Lego Marvel Super Heroes and was released in 2017 Plot Summary After Kang the Conqueror attacks New York he teleports part of Manhattan to Chronopolis a city made of Locations from Different times and realms can the Avengers and their allies fix what Kang has done and place the realms back to the right place Voice Cast * Shenoah Allen - Phil Coulson * Dom Bartlett - * Cian Barry - Black Panther, Attuma * Skye Bennett - Wasp, White Tiger * Tim Bentinck - * Melanie Bond - * Kelly Burke - * Richie Campbell - * Tom Clarke-Hill - Blade * Kevin Coello - Tinkerer * Claire Corbett - * Stefane Cornicard - * Josh Cowdery - Captain America, Wild West Captain America, Secret Empire Captain America, Captain Avalon, Militant, Cap-Wolf * Maria Teresa Creasey - * Samantha Dakin - * Dar Dash - Hank Pym/Ant Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket, Hawkeye, Wonder Man * Sacha Dhawan - Steel Serpent * Mark Ebule - * Freddie Fox - * Stefan Ashton Frank - Groot/Baby Groot, Green Goblin * Jenny Funnell - * Teresa Gallagher - Mantis, Medusa * Pedro Lloyd Gardiner - Fin Fang Foom, Rhino, Yondu Udonta * Tim Gettys - Throg * John Guerrasio - Sandman * Ryan Ford Iosco - * Chris Jarman - Nick Fury * Kenneth Jay - * Bruce Lester Johnson - * Jonathan Keeble - * Kate Kennedy - Hela * Simon Kerr - * Rebecca Kiser - Ms. Marvel * Julian Kostov - * Anna Koval - * Stan Lee - Himself * Laurel Lefkow - * Arina Li - * Dan Li - Wong * Jimmy Livingstone - * Eric Loren - * Damian Lynch - Killmonger * Richard Lynson - * Olivia Mace - * Danny Mahoney - * Gary Martin - Dormammu, Greenskyn Smashtroll, Hulk, Supreme Intelligence, Surtur * Eleanor Matsuura - * Naomi McDonald - * Colin McFarlane - Heimdall, Horus, Red Wolf * David Menkin - * Alexander Mercury - * Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck * Stuart Milligan - * Nick Nevern - * Trevor Dion Nicholas - Luke Cage * Nathan Nolan - * Mikey O'Connor - Rocket Raccoon * Kate O'Sullivan - Captain Marvel, Enchantress, Morgan Le Fay, Ravonna * Osi Okerafor - * Ryan Penagos - * Chris Ragland - * Erich Redman - * Matt Reeves - * Alexis Rodney - Man-Ape * Nicholas Rowe - * Nick Scarpino - Spider-Ham * John Schwab - Iron Man * Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror * Kerry Shale - Grandmaster, King Arthur, M.O.D.O.K., Star-Lord * Martin T. Sherman - Iron Fist, Spider-Man * Cherrelle Skeete - * Becca Stewart - Gwenpool * Ronan Summers - Daredevil, Kraven the Hunter, Spider-Man 2099, Thor * Emma Tate - * Christopher Tester - * Caitlin Thorburn - * Paul Thornley - * Ramon Tikeram - Doctor Strange * Fiona Wade - * Albert Welling - * Andres Williams - * Susan Wokoma - Shuri * Glenn Wrage - J. Jonah Jameson [[Category:Games